sonys_universe_of_marvel_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Riot
on the brink of collapse. beings are disposable. But man and symbiote combined, this is a new race, a new species... a higher lifeform.|Carlton Drake|Venom (film)}}Dr. Carlton Drake is genius inventor and leader of the Life Foundation experimenting on the symbiotes. Drake would bond to another symbiote known as Riot. Biography Early Life Carlton Drake was a genius entrepreneur and visionary. At the age of 24, he became the CEO of the Life Foundation, a corporation dedicated to the advancement of humanity. Drake's ambitions led him to sanction and conduct unethical experiments to achieve the Life Foundation's advances. The Spaceship Crash Concerned that climate change would render the Earth uninhabitable and believing space to be the solution for humanity's problems, Drake financed the construction of several deep-space probes in order to find a way for humans to survive on planets aside from Earth. When one of the probes came across a comet teeming with amorphous extraterrestrial creatures, Drake recovered five of them and brought them to Earth. After one of the creatures escaped containment and caused the shuttle to collapse, Drake recovered the remaining four, terming them symbiotes due to their need to bond to a host and began experimenting on them. Experimenting on the Homeless Interview by Eddie Brock ]] In the wake of the shuttle crash, Drake conducted an interview with investigative reporter Eddie Brock, but when Eddie confronted him with allegations regarding the Life Foundation's elicit experiments Drake shut the interview down and saw to it that Brock's career and that of his fiancée Anne Weying who is a lawyer whose firm worked for the Life Foundation was terminated. When Dr. Dora Skirth succeeded in bonding one of the symbiotes to a rabbit, Drake immediately ordered for human testing to begin abducting homeless people who wouldn't be missed. When the lab was broken into and one of the symbiotes escaped, Drake sent Roland Treece who is the Life Foundation's head of security to hunt it down. Discovering Dr. Skirth had been involved, Drake persuaded her to tell him who she had let into the lab so that he could save them; but after she told him it was Eddie Brock he infected her with one of the symbiotes, though she proved an incompatible host and died. Becoming Riot Battle at the Life Foundation After the inattentiveness of his scientists led to the two remaining symbiotes perishing, Drake became increasingly desperate to bring Eddie in alive. After hours, Drake was confronted by a young girl who was the host of the escaped symbiote, Riot. ]] Riot bonded to Drake, who agreed to help it bring more of its kind to Earth corresponding with his own desire to harvest more symbiotes from the comet. When Eddie was captured, Drake and Riot were outraged to learn that he'd separated from the Venom symbiote and refused to divulge its location. Drake told Treece to dispose of Eddie while he prepared the second Life Foundation probe for launch. When his launch crew refused to obey his orders, Riot transformed Drake and killed them. and Riot fighting]] Venom who saved Eddie confronted Riot and refused to obey his orders, leading to the two symbiotes and their hosts fighting to the death. Separated from Riot by Anne, Drake and Eddie brawled on the launch platform before Eddie managed to catch Drake monologuing and knocked him off. The Riot symbiote rebonded to Drake, and Riot impaled Eddie through the chest, leaving him for dead. Riot boarded the shuttle, but the Venom symbiote saved Eddie and Venom used the arm-blade to rupture the shuttle's fuel-tanks killing Riot and Drake in the process. Personality To be added Powers * Superhuman Strength: * Tentacle Extension: * Regenerative Healing Factor: * Superhuman Durability: Relationships Allies * Life Foundation ** Roland Treece † ** Dr. Rosie Collins ** John Jameson † Enemies * Eddie Brock/Venom - Attempted Victim turned Killer * Anne Weying - Former Employee * Dora Skirth † - Former Employee turned Emery Behind the Scenes * Before Riz Ahmed was cast as Carlton Drake, , and were in early talks for the role. External Links * * * Category:Venom (film) Characters Category:Executives Category:Life Foundation Leaders Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Venom